


Egos of Fire

by CitrusVanille



Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, Boy-Who-Lived Neville Longbottom, Jealousy, M/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:47:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: Harry's pissed off, and he doesn't care who knows it. Neville is unimpressed.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Harry Potter
Series: I Do Confess, It's The Mess That Feels So Right [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/302070
Comments: 3
Kudos: 120





	Egos of Fire

“You’re such a slut,” Harry hisses, and he’s not even sure himself why it comes out so angry instead of just taunting, but he’s pissed off, and he just doesn’t care right now.

Neville turns slowly, scanning the corridor, until he sees Harry leaning in his shadowed niche. “Excuse me?” he raises an eyebrow and steps closer.

Harry doesn’t move. “I don’t think I will,” he bites out. “It’s pretty inexcusable to drape yourself all over some random idiot like Thomas. I suppose you only spared us the hand holding to prevent violent illness en masse.”

Neville blinks rapidly like he’s trying to process what Harry’s on about, which, seriously, Harry was under the impression the other boy was smarter than this.

“Are you jealous?” Neville asks, and he’s clearly amused, the jackass, can’t even have the decency to get defensive.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Harry snaps, feeling offended. “Why in hell would you think that?”

Neville’s mouth twitches like he’s trying to hide a smile. “No reason,” he replies, then has the nerve to turn and walk away.

Harry scowls at the sound of laughter echoing down the corridor.


End file.
